


Star Wars: The World Between

by fandomoniumquintobatch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Love Triangles, Reylo - Freeform, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoniumquintobatch/pseuds/fandomoniumquintobatch
Summary: Nearly a year after the battle of Exegol, Rey is plagued by mysterious dreams. Unsure of what they mean, she is unable to focus on her political position of General with Finn and Poe. Can the three of them tame the uprising revenge of the first order while discovering the truth behind Rey’s visions? Political, romantic, and friendship drama ensues.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my 2nd version of what could be after the Rise of Skywalker. Rather than trying to fix the ending, I’d like to justify the decisions made, and improve upon them. 
> 
> I’m NOT a writer but I’m passionate about this fandom, so I hope you enjoy! Also first couple chapters are short, but will lengthen up!

Everything was dark. Everything was a void, everything….was actually a lack of everything. 

Nothingness. 

Yet, the nothingness surrounded her, and left a weight on her chest as she lay looking up at the lack of stars she expected to see. It felt like the bottom of an ocean swallowing her as she struggled to lift her back from whatever non-existent surface she found herself on. 

Finally in a sitting position which felt like a year, and also a second to achieve, she tried to adjust her eyes to see. She wanted to see something, anything. But nothing appeared. Her breath quickened, beginning to heave with each desperate gulp. Where was she? She couldn’t remember what came before this. 

By now she couldn’t tell if her eyes were open or closed from lack of light. She settled on what she thought was closed lids, crossed her legs, and attempted to even her breath. 

“Please. Help me.”

Her voice echoed infinitely growing quieter but never silent. She listened, hoping to hear a response other than her own.

She waited, until her own echo had grown so small, she could hear clearly again,

“Why am I here?” 

She tried once more. The echo went on for seconds, then minutes, until it felt like hours. The place became familiar to her now that her head was free of fear. She took one more deep breath, and let her palms fall flat and open on her knees,

“Something brings me here. I’ve seen this in my dreams.” 

She waited for her echo, but it never came. Her brow furrowed. Her breath held tight in her throat as she waited. Behind her eyelids she saw a brief spark of light. Her eyes flew open, only to be met with more dark. She searched the void around her. With each movement of her eye she swore she saw the spark the other direction. 

She stood, irritated with the game. Her footing was uneasy with the weight of the place and the inability to see. She carefully turned herself in a circle searching for the spark,

“I know you're here.” She whispered, convincing herself it wasn’t all in her head. She stopped her turning as she recalled a voice that often weaseled its way into her head when she felt lost.

“Reach out.”

She found her breath again, steady as the push and pull of the tide. She let her eyes fall closed, and gently allowed her open palm to rise in front of her. She stood there focused only on her own heartbeat,

“Show me.” 

Suddenly a warmth hovered above her hand. It stayed there for only a moment, then she felt the tiniest pulsating touch in her grasp, and the light grew behind her eyelids again. This time she could make out it’s blue tint.

She opened her eyes.

Rey jolted awake, sitting straight up in her bed. Her arm was still outstretched in front of her, palm now closed. Her loose hair draped her face, dampened from the sweat falling down her brow. She tightened her hand into a fist and slammed it down onto the thin covers scattered about her.

“So close.” 

She rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the rising sun outside, barely peeking up over the Chandrila mountains. Her room was ornately decorated, much more elegant than she was herself, so she hadn’t quite gotten accustomed to calling it her home. This wasn’t the lifestyle she would have chosen for herself, but the governor, Lieda Mothma, had insisted on nothing but the best for a hero of the Resistance. Finn, Poe, Rose, and many others were treated to the same courtesy. Mothma had a family history with the Resistance, and so she treated them as she would her own children.

Chandrila was a beautiful planet, full of trees and mountains that managed to coincide with oceans and tall city-scapes. To Rey it was a galaxy all it’s own. She heard Leia speak of it when the two would swap stories after a training session. Leia always spoke so fondly of it, and now Rey could see why.

This was the place She, Finn, and Poe decided as co-generals to begin rebuilding the republic. Lieda Mothma graciously offered up her extensive knowledge and home to the three to begin the work. Thousands and thousands of planets were taking interest in unifying the galaxy, something Leia would have been so proud to see. That’s what Rey wanted, to make her proud.

But as more people took interest in these ideals, more reports of attacks made their way to Chandrila. The Resistance, which was now called the Alliance since there was no longer a controlling force to resist, became a protection task force, gaining volunteers by the day. They spread themselves all over the galaxy in attempt to squash all embers that may be left simmering of the First Order.

Rey slipped herself off of the large bed, her bare feet touching the cool tile floor. She pulled half of her hair out of her face, tying it up tightly. In her closet, which was adorned with the latest fashion in Hanna city, she reached for her own grey tunic which she slipped over her comfortable white linen shirt. She then wrapped her wrists with protective guards and hooked her belt around her waist. She then made her way over to a large jade dresser which of course remained completely empty save for a combat remote that Leia had given her and her own lightsaber. She grabbed the circular training device and affectionately fastened her saber onto her hip, then stealthily snuck down to a terrace that she often used as a training space. 

This had become Rey’s routine for the past two weeks. The same dream haunted her every night, taking over her waking thoughts. This night was different though; Rey had never felt anything like this on previous nights. This dream felt real. 

The lack of understanding frustrated Rey to no end. Instead of focusing on meetings, Finn’s training, or even meals, she found herself back in the deep abyss of her dream. 

Rey ignited her saber, golden yellow blades coming to life from either end. She gritted her teeth and activated the combat remote which flitted to life, instantly squaring off to her. It darted about, but Rey kept her eyes fixed on it. She readied her saber for a strike, the hum in her hand swelled as it moved. She took a test swing at the little devil which it easily avoided, and zapped her shoulder as it flew past. 

Rey had come to loathe the feeling of electricity ever since that day on Exegol. It caused a deep rooted fear, and pain inside of her she couldn’t quite shake. Even the occasional thunderstorm on Chandrila caused her breath to hitch and her heart to thump faster. She wouldn’t dare try to conjure lightning from her own fingertips now.

Rey hated being afraid. At this point, what could possibly be left for her to fear? She had faced pure evil and she had beaten him. She had faced death even, and she still came out alive; Yet she still felt small. Empty.

The combat remote stung her thoughts away. She took a wild swing at it from behind, but it evaded, stinging her thigh. Instinctively, she kicked the thing forward, sending it back into her line of site. It attempted a few stings which Rey’s saber nimbly blocked. She used a nearby wall to dodge another shock, catapulting herself around the device. She sliced downward, barely missing it, but it punished her with a strong pulse of electricity. 

She was seeing red with the pain and frustration now. She felt again like she was drowning in the dark place from her dream, and she would fight tooth and nail to stop herself from being afraid. The little machine started its next pattern, but Rey could read its move before it made it. She leapt over top of the remote twirling her double ended blade like a propeller. The saber hissed as it sliced straight through the thing. 

Rey landed solidly, her back knee taking the brunt of her weight. She breathed heavily for a moment, regaining her composure. She stared down at what she had done. The fizzling of its little compulsers continued as it twitched beneath her. Leia had given this and two others to her after a session on Ajan Kloss, nearly a year ago now. Luke had used them with her training, and Leia had used them with Rey’s. They weren’t meant to be destroyed. They were meant for a sparring partnership, but for a third time, she found it in a pile of metal at her feet.

“Mind if I join you?”

Rey jumped, nearly slicing at Finn, like she did the combat remote laying dead on the floor. Finn took a step back, raising his hands in defense,

“Woah, I’ll take that as a no.”

Rey’s face softened when she saw him,

“Finn, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here.”

Rey deactivated her saber. Finn smirked at her,

“Don’t worry about it, I can handle a lightsaber at my throat.”

Rey smiled half heartedly. She tightened her hair, and brushed a few stray pieces from her brow. It had grown much longer with time, but she was ready to cut it short again so it wouldn’t get in her way.

Finn picked up the two halves of the combat remote, still sparking in his hands. Rey flinched at the sound,

“this is the second one in two weeks...” 

He observed the shattered pieces, then looked Rey up and down,

“Unfortunately, that was the last one. I’ll need to find some more before our next session.” 

Finn shook his head as he tossed the little remains over the gate wall that surrounded the property. He had no clue how sentimental it was,

“Well, maybe we could settle for a walk? I’ve been itching to do something other that meet with fancy delegates over dinner, and meditation.”

Rey gave him an exaggerated offended expression,

“I’ll have you know, meditation is very important when it comes to the force.”

Finn waved her off. The two made their way to the front of the property, and quietly opened the gate, doing their best not to wake the still sleeping home. They opted to head towards the forest rather than the heart of the city. They made small talk as they traveled deeper into the lush greenery, following a well worn path. 

Rey suddenly stopped as she saw a blue flash out of the corner of her eye. Finn stopped, going on the defensive,

“What?”

He whispered looking at her wondering face,

“Did you see that?”

She continued to scan the forest.

“See what?” 

Finn searched for himself,

“It was...like, a spark. A blue spark.”

The pair stood still and quiet, waiting for something to happen, but nothing came.

Finn put his hand on Rey’s shoulder, 

“Are you ok?”

“Of course, I just thought I—“

“No, I mean YOU. Are YOU ok?”

Rey furrowed her brow at him,

“You’ve been...distant. Is it that dream you told me about?”

Rey shook her head firmly, even though she was a terrible liar,

“No, I’m just tired.”

Finn read her bluff, looking at her knowingly,

“Yeah of course you're tired, that dream keeps you awake every night, doesn’t it?”

Rey hung her head, defeated,

“I had it again, last night, but...it was different.”

Finn was a good listener, always nodded and kept engaged, which she admired. Rey continued,

“I saw something in the dark place, a spark, like I thought I just saw here. The problem is, I never really got to see it. It touched my hand and then I woke up. It felt...real, somehow.”

“What do you think it means?”

“I don’t know. But I’m starting to understand that there’s more to this than just dreaming. It felt so familiar.”

Rey looked around the forest one more time. The now fully risen sun seeped through the branches,

“We’d better head back. We have another delegate tonight.”

Finn nodded. 

He was concerned for her. Since Exegol nearly half a year ago, she had slowly deteriorated. Her meals became lighter, her eyes had sunken, her cheeks hollow and lacking color. Now with these dreams, he was afraid she’d fade away. Whatever she was going through, he would be there to help, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one here, just establishing where we’re at and what’s going on in the galaxy. Enjoy!

“No.”

Rey threw the red and gold gown she held up to her slender frame onto the bed causing C3PO to throw up his mechanical arms,

“Oh my, that was imported!”

He frantically scurried over to the dress, his feet clanking. Rey took his place by the closet and scanned the contents. She shook her head, unknowingly sneering at her options,

“I don’t understand why I can’t just wear what I normally wear! None of these—“

Rey swung her body around and motioned to the entire room,

“None of this is me!”

3PO, scuttled over to the closet and neatly hung the dress in its proper place,

“Governor Mothma assured you it would send a positive message to the delegates. Your clothes are…”

3PO pauses as Rey shot him a look,

“My clothes are what?”

Rey challenged him to go on. If C3PO was capable of human expression, he most certainly would look worried now,

“What about this one?”

He changed the subject, pulling out an emerald green frock with an over the top capelet attached to the shoulders. Rey scrunched her nose,

“It’s too much.”

Her eye eventually landed on a flowy, pale blue satin gown, that to the unobservant eye looked white. Small metallic straps hung about the shoulders in a modest fashion. She pulled it from its rack, and held it close to herself as she glanced in the mirror,

“This will do.”

3PO, with his lack of understanding of personal space, crowded next to her to see the reflection,

“Yes, a classic style from Naboo. I knew many a senator who—“

“Can you leave me a moment to change 3PO?”

C3PO looked taken aback by the interruption of his fascinating story, but bowed his head,

“Of course mistress Rey.”

After the door shut, leaving Rey alone in her suite, she haphazardly slid the fabric over her shoulders, not caring to check how she looked with the garment fully on. She then nearly collapsed down onto her soft bed, sighing loudly. Her exhaustion had really begun to catch up with her.

The next thing she knew, there was a pounding on her door. She felt dazed, not able to comprehend the sound. Once she realized someone was knocking she willed herself up and swung the large door open,

“What the hell, we’ve been knocking for like 5 minutes.”

Poe stood there in a dashing golden tunic, his dark hair slicked back neatly. Finn stood slightly behind in a green shall with silver trim. Rey noted they both looked especially done-up tonight. 3PO peeked over their shoulder from the back,

“I told them that you hadn’t left your room. For a moment we feared you may have escaped out of the window!”

“Dress: nice. Hair: could use some work.”

Poe stated matter-of-factly. Rey subconsciously patted her free falling hair. She motioned for them to enter as she went back to the mirror,

“Sorry, I had fallen asleep after getting ready. You two look nice.” 

Rey began to work her hair up into a single high bun, one of two styles she knew how to do.

“Well, it’s important to make a good impression tonight.” 

Poe scrunched in next to her to smooth out his own hair,

“Why?”

Rey gave up fussing with the short hairs that continued to fall down by her ears. Poe, Finn, and 3PO, all shot their eyes at her with varying degrees of frustration. Rey glanced between the three,

“What?”

“You were briefed on this at our meeting last night. Seriously, where has your head been these last few weeks?”

Poe crossed his arms. He was exasperated, constantly feeling like he’s had to drag Rey along through this entire process. Finn put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down,

“Rey, I know you’ve been...preoccupied with some important force related stuff—“

“What does that mean?”

Poe interrupted but Finn ignored him, continuing on,

“Tonight, Senator Mantu, the Selkath delegate from Manaan will be here. Manaan has made huge strides in medicine over the last decade. Their Kolto processing plants have developed the means to lessen the heal time by 50%. So obviously, with all this leftover mess we’re trying to fix, having their support is kind of a big deal. So we really need to be on top of things tonight.”

“Plus Mantu asked about you personally. I guess you’ve got some kind of fan.”

Poe said, crossing his arms,

“I’ll be fine tonight. I promise.” 

Rey tried to make her small smile convincing, but she couldn’t even convince herself.

Poe lead the three out into the hall. They started down the spiraling steps when Rey felt a tug on her hand causing her to jump at the contact. She turned back to Finn. He looked at her apologetically,

“Hey, I’m sorry for ganging up on you just now.” 

He spoke softly so only she could hear as Poe and 3PO continued down stairs,

“You know how stressed he is about doing all of this “general stuff” right. He wants to prove himself you know?”

Rey nodded sullenly. She knew that feeling all too well,

“And for what it’s worth, I think you look beautiful.”

Finn smiled genuinely with a hint of nervousness Rey didn’t quite catch. She smiled back as brightly as she could manage,

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little chunk of exposition here folks! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Governor Lieda Mothma was a petit 64 year old woman standing at only 5’3” in heels. Her graying hair was done up in an intricate beehive that showed off her long, slender neck which she inherited from her mother. Her face was hardened and scarred from years of war and pain but it had a warmth to it that made her approachable. 

She spent all her life engaged in deplomacy and conflict during the early stages of the rebellion against the Empire. When she was only 17 she was involved in a disastrous attack while on her way to help her mother establish New Alderaan, a refuge planet in the outer rim for all surviving Alderaanian citizens. The battle left her without the use of her legs for 5 years, and unable to have children of her own. She took it upon herself to treat those in need as if they were her kids, and has lived by that philosophy ever since. 

When she met Poe, Finn, and the young Jedi Rey, she saw the souls of friends and family she had lost years ago. Poe reminded her of her brother, Jobin. They both shared a tenacity and ferocious hunger to do the right thing. Finn reminded her of her mother, both having a sense of duty and integrity, knowing they had a purpose to fulfill.

Rey, on the other hand, was most like Lieda herself. Rey was stubborn; she knew when she was right, and didn’t like to admit she was wrong. Rey had been calloused by the things she had experienced in her young life. Above all else, Rey allowed too much weight on her shoulders, something Lieda struggled with herself.

She immediately took to the Jedi, engaging her in conversation that surpassed politics. The two were certainly smart enough for that kind of banter, but in their hearts they were warriors first. Mothma often checked in on Rey’s well-being, knowing that the stress of the world would be weighing her down,

“How are we feeling today? You look terrible.”

Lieda said with a lighthearted chuckle. Normally a remark like that would have set Rey off, but coming from the governor, she grinned back,

“Just tired.”

Lieda smiled, but her concern for Rey had been growing the past few weeks, and today she seemed worse than ever.

Three RA-7 protocol droids entered the dining hall. Their giant insect like eye plates seemed unsettling to those who hadn’t seen them before, but the group was unphased. The droids pulled out chairs for the governor and generals, leaving an empty spot at the head of the table for Senetor Mantu. This was a custom in Chandrila, a sign of respect for the guest. The lighting in the room was bright and golden from the setting sun which leaked in through the wall sized windows. A beautifully kept garden with exotic plants grew right outside. 

Rey took her seat, not waiting for the droid to push her chair in. Instead, she scooted it forward herself, causing the legs to squeal louder than a Krayt Dragon’s call. Poe shot her daggers, while Mothma and Finn tried not to laugh. Rey smiled at Poe apologetically,

“Sorry.”

Poe rubbed his temple in response,

“Manners don’t exist on Jakku?”

“Not for scavengers.”

Finn answered for her, giving Poe a ‘Play nice’ look.

C3PO shuffled into the room, the sun reflecting off of his golden plating directly into the eyes of those already seated,

“Governor Mothma and generals Poe, Finn, and Rey, may I present Senetor Mantu of Manaan.”

Once 3PO’s glare was out of her eyes, they nearly popped out of Rey’s head at the sight of the Selkath Senator. His face was squished with a long, lateralized mouth that cascaded down into jowels. His greenish skin was gleaming in the sun with its wet and bumpy texture. His black eyes were sunken, and nearly on either side of his head.

His features were a drastic contradiction to the clothes he adorned which looked not much different from those of Poe or Finn. His tunic was royal red with yellow embroidery that continued down to what Rey assumed was his knees. He wore no shoes, and left behind a trail of small puddles with each step of his webbed toes. He looked like he had just hopped out of the marshes of Dagobah and raided a closet on his way in.

Rey was so distracted gawking at the Selkath, she didn’t notice everyone else standing until Finn gave her a nudge with his elbow.

“Thanks.” 

She whispered as she subtly stood. C3PO lead Mantu to his seat. The Senator bowed his oddly shaped head to each person. He began to speak. His language was unlike anything Rey, Finn, or Poe had ever heard. It was less like speaking and more like a serious of wet grunts, snarls, and snorts. As he spoke, his lip jowels wabbled with each new sound,

“Senator Mantu thanks you for your gracious hospitality Governer, and would like to also thank you all for your interest in bringing alliance protection to Manaan.”

3PO translated, happy to be doing his job. Mantu added something, glancing at Rey,

“Master Mantu has heard much about you mistress Rey, and is happy to be in the company of a Jedi like his ancestors once were.”

Rey felt all eyes on her as she tried to find a response. She settled on a small smile and nod. She could almost feel Poe rolling his eyes.

Lieda raised her brows at Rey, then looked back to Mantu,

“Rey is honored to have someone who shares a history with Force users here tonight. Isn’t that right Rey?”

Mothma glanced back at Rey practically begging for a response,

“Of course...I hope to talk further about the Jedi with you…”

Her friends urged her to say more with their subtle expressions,

“Aaaaand… discuss how I can use my connection to assist Manaan.”

That answer seemed to be to Mantu’s satisfaction. He sat down into his chair, followed by everyone else. Rey slunk into her seat, already feeling defeated.

‘This is going to be a long night.’

She thought to herself, taking a deep breath. 

“Rey?”

She glanced over at Finn, who was attentive towards Mantu as the droids brought the meals in,

“What?”

Rey whispered back to him. Finn furrowed his brow at her, obviously confused,

“I didn’t say anything.”

Rey blinked at him as she processed this,

“You said my name.”

Finn shook his head. One of the droids laid the plates in front of them, deverting their attention. Some sort of grey, slimey-looking fish stared back at them with 6 glossy eyes. If Rey had an appetite in the first place it would have been lost now. She, Finn, and Poe shared a look of mutual disgust.

Mantu made a loud gurgling sound that echoed throughout the hall as he looked down at the meal,

“Yes, the Koltinian Karp, a rare delicacy from Manaan if my research proves correct!”

3PO, stated gleefully. He would be beaming with pride if his face could show it. Mantu made a sound which could only be assumed as jovial laughter as he patted his stomach.

Rey smiled along with him and her friends, but her eyes wandered to the window ahead over looking the garden.

“So, why don’t we get right into things.”

Poe said, glancing at the faces around the table. Mantu nodded as he happily munched on his Karp, bones and all. 

“Our alliance is growing in numbers by the day. It really seems like this galaxy is heading towards unification. We’ve got task forces ready to defend any planets willing to stand with us, and help us maintain the freedom we’ve fought for.”

Mantu grumbled between bites,

“The Senetor says that your fight is a noble one, one that he wishes his people had stood behind long ago.”

“The first order has been hit hard after the battle on Exegol, but that doesn’t mean they’re dead and gone.”

Finn added,

“I don’t know if you know this, but I’m a defected trooper. I’ve seen how easily their forces can bounce back. They’re made up of hundreds of thousands of troopers and staff who’ve been brainwashed into thinking they’re cause is the right one.”

Poe nodded in agreement,

“And who really knows how many of those people are left. Reports of first order attacks are few and far between, but the number has grown exponentially these past few weeks.”

“Rey?”

Rey jumped at the sound of her name. The voice sounded far away, and echoed so much it distorted itself. She glanced around the room to see who it had come from, but everyone was heavily involved in the conversation happening around her. 

Rey knew she should be listening, but what was happening to her now was entirely incomprehensible. This voice that called to her was not a trick of her mind; it couldn’t be, could it? She shook it off, trying to get back in the conversation.

“The Senator says that his people had been forced into hiding and servitude by the empire, and he will not allow it to happen again. They are just beginning to get back on their feet. This is why he restarted the Kolto mining initiative to make their trade more valuable again.”

“We’re so sorry that your people have faced so much hardship. We understand your struggles. That’s why we’re trying to piece the galaxy together planet by planet.”

Finn smiled at Mantu, who nodded his thanks, then spoke,

“The Senator says they can no longer afford to be neutral. They are spending their remaining resources in the Kolto water mines in hopes it will jumpstart their economy.”

“We heard you’ve made great strides in Kolto technology. Some saying it’s more effective than Bacta now.”

Governor Mothma folded her hands and leaned forward in her seat, stearing the conversation towards their end goal of a Kolto trade agreement. 

Mantu put down his Karp, his expression tightening. He remained silent for a moment, staring at the governer. Mothma feared she may have played the cards too soon. Mantu mimicked her position, folding his arms and leaning forward. He made a series of growling sounds that seemed more mistrusting than before, his black eyes narrowed,

“Master Mantu had guessed you would take interest in his Kolto reserves, just as others had before. He thinks it’s amazing that suddenly, now that they have a product of value, you have shown interest in saving his planet.”

There was a momentary pause as averyone waited to see who would speak next. Poe cleared his throat,

“Recently, some unknown group attacked the Bacta supply on Bespin, destroying nearly all of their stock. Thyferra is of course in open rebellion against the First Order, and has denied giving us necessary Bacta In case they themselves need it. The sudden shortage has been effecting our troups trying to defend planets under first order siege. We’ve tried tracking down the source of the shortage, but haven’t been able to put a name to the issue. We fear it was a First Order covert mission to sabotage us.”

Rey’s eyes darted back to the garden as she saw a blue flash at the edge of her vision. She searched from one edge of the window to the other, but saw nothing. Lieda noticed her sudden alertness and took note.

Mantu grumbled thoughtfully. Lieda assumed the mention of his planet's long-time competitor, Thyferra, did not please him. She wondered had Manaan chosen a side during the Jedi civil war, if they would have been better off now,

“He says that he can’t be expected to supply the entire alliance Manaan’s Kolto without payment.”

“Of course. We plan on offering up troops to protect your people from any and all threats.”

Poe replied, giving Mantu his most charming smile,

“And we can assist in training your own forces how to defend themselves. I’ve got the first order strategy plans right here.”

Finn pointed to his head with a smug grin, 

Mantu slammed his fists on the table, regaining Rey’s attention, and startling C3PO so much he nearly tipped over backwards. The Senator’s voice amplified into a roar as he spoke,

“M-Master Mantu does n-not agree to these terms. His people are starving, and his water supply is still poisoned from the empire. He will only accept currency in exchange for his supply.”

C3PO stuttered,

“Rey?”

The voice rang in Rey’s ears, louder this time. It dragged her focus away from the debate. Everything around her began to fade, even her vision clouded. The only thing that became clear to her was a figure standing in the garden outside. Rey’s breath hitched.

They had their back to her, a hooded cloak draped over their head and shoulders. They were merely an outline, but she could make out their head slowly turning to the side. They moved slowly, causing a ripple in the air behind them. 

Rey held her breath,

“We have no supplies to offer. We’re in the same situation as Manaan. That’s why we came to you. You of all people should understand how necessary sticking together is.”

Poe challenged, trying to keep his composure. His hot headedness boiled under his skin. Mantu snorted his retort,

“There will be no one to protect if his people are all dead from starvation.”

The figure’s face was nearly turned in Rey’s direction, her vision completely going black except for them. The sense of drowning was returning to her. She shut her eyes for the briefest moment to shake off the feeling, and when she opened them, the figure was gone,

“Please Senator, we’re doing the best we can. Try to understand.”

Finn pleaded. Mantu roared, standing abruptly. His chair flew backwards and crashed to the marble floor. Rey was shaken by the figures disappearance and the sudden commotion,

“He has denied your proposal—“

“We can see that 3PO…”

Poe crossed his arms,

“Excuse me…”

Rey nearly whispered as she stood up, and rapidly made her exit, all the while glancing back at the garden.

Mantu was visibly enraged by her leaving, and Mothma didn’t leave him any time for questions,

“Forgive her, she hasn’t been feeling well.”

The Governor stood, giving Mantu a small bow,

“I’ll just go see about her.”

She said as she rushed after Rey.

Suddenly Poe, Finn, and C3PO were left alone with a furious Mantu, who began to chatter again,

“The Senator wonders what kind of Jedi would turn her back on a suffering people?”

“People ARE suffering, but not just yours.”

Finn replied, standing. His lips were tightly shut, forcing himself not to show his own frustration. He bowed his head over dramatically to the delegate, then followed Mothma’s lead. Mantu cocked his head at Poe, as he stepped away from the table, then grumbled,

“He asks you, master Poe, to contact him when you are ready to make a real offer.”

An RA-7 droid was ready to see the Senator out, holding the door open for him as he went. 

Poe and C3PO sat in silence for a moment at the table,

“Well...that was a success...”

Poe said sarcastically, head resting in his hands,

“Quite the opposite master Poe, I would say that was a disaster in every—“

“Way...yes 3PO, I’m aware.”

The RA-7droid held the gate open for Mantu, where his transport was waiting for him. As he passed, with a quick slide of hand, the droid passed Mantu a note. He gave the droid a puzzled look, but continued out, waiting until he was off world to open it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s vision brakes a toll, and Finn needs to tell Rey what he’s wanted to for years, but when in the right time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to play around with between Finn and Rey! Hope you like it!

Chapter 4

Rey burst outside into the garden. She frantically searched the property for the figure, a blue spark, or anything at all. Of course she found nothing but flowers and vines.

She collapsed down to her knees in the soft grass. She looked up to the sky, her face twisted with anger and exhaustion,

“Why is this happening? Have I lost my mind, is that it?”

“Rey?”

Rey’s heart stopped as she turned, hoping to see the figure. Instead, she found Finn and Governor Mothma. Her face fell with disappointment,

“What is it Rey? What’s happened?”

Lieda said kneeling down beside the young Jedi. Finn lowered himself down in front of her. Rey did not respond. She was embarrassed by her outburst, and her very obvious watering eyes. Finn angled his head to get a good look at her face,

“Rey, say something. Please…”

Rey finally looked up at the two of them,

“It’s the dream. Except it’s not a dream anymore.”

Governor Mothma put a hand on her shoulder,

“Tell us everything.”

Finn nodded, urging Rey to continue,

“This morning, while Finn and I were walking, I saw a blue spark, but when I tried to find it, it was gone. And now, at dinner, it happened again…”

“A blue spark you said?”

Lieda asked, furrowing her brow. Something in her voice told Rey she knew something,

“You’ve seen it?”

Lieda smiled,

“You mean the icari?”

“Icari? What is it?”

Finn asked as he and Rey exchanged glances,

“Well, here we call them ‘blue flames’ because when they fly, their wings glow. It’s just how you describe, they look like sparks. They’re a delicate little insect native to Chandrila. They’re elusive though, they usually stay away from humans. It’s rare that they’ll show themselves to anyone. I've only ever heard of one person they took a liking to.”

“I dreamt one. And then I saw them...and something else.”

Rey looked around the garden, searching for any signs,

“I saw someone standing here, except they weren’t here. It was like a vision… they were calling me, and searching for something.”

Finn scanned the garden for himself,

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know, I couldn’t see their face. But I will find out. The icari, I think they were trying to show me something. Maybe I’ll find answers tonight.”

Finn and Lieda shared worried looks,

“Why don’t we get you up to your room so you can rest?”

Lieda suggested as she and Finn helped Rey to her feet,

“What about the dinner?”

“Dinner…ended.”

Finn replied, glancing through the window at Poe still sitting with his head on the table. C3PO was obviously droning on about something,

“It’s my fault isn’t it? My leaving made him angry.”

Rey assumed, giving Finn an apologetic look,

“No, don’t worry about that. We couldn’t meet his demands…”

Finn tried his best to hide the fact her outburst hadn’t helped the situation. Lieda headed for the door,

“You get her upstairs. I’m going to get the dining hall back in order and try to console Poe. Maybe stop him from permanently shutting down the droid.”

She said, giving the two a chance to talk in private. Finn pulled Rey’s hand as he lead her to the door,

“I’m not a child, you don’t have to hold my hand.”

Rey said, pulling it away. She half heartedly tried to make it seem playful, when really it made her defensive. Finn rolled his eyes. They climbed the spiral stairs. Finn walked carefully so he didn’t step on her long dress ahead of him,

“You’re still on that hand holding thing?”

“Yes.”

Rey chuckled a little, subconsciously rubbing her palm,

“What’s that about? You scared of germs?”

Finn joked, nearly tripping on her skirting again,

“No, I just...don’t like it.”

She thought back to the day her parents were taken. Unkar Plutt, the brute who she was sold to forced her away by her small hand. She had tried desperately to get away but he was too strong. 

She looked down at her hand, and remembered the only time she had allowed someone to take it. More than that: asked someone to take it.

She shook that memory away. With it, more feelings she didn’t want to have would come. Besides, that memory was dead and gone just like him. Though it had taken some time for her to accept that. Part of her still hadn’t. She heard Luke’s voice in her head,

“No one’s ever really gone.”

“I’m sorry Finn, for the trouble I caused tonight.”

Rey changed the subject, opening the door to her room. Finn’s was the next one down the hall, but he stood in her doorway, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed,

“It’s not your fault. I get it.”

Rey sat on her bed, waiting for whatever else it was he wanted to say. Clearly there was something more,

“Rey…”

Finn tensed, standing a little straighter. He focused on being as natural as possible. It wasn’t working,

“I...care about you. You know that, right?”

Rey, oblivious to Finn’s double meaning nodded,

“Of course, and you know I care about you.”

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he sometimes had,

“Right. But I REALLY care about you, and I wanted to tell you.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat,

“Been wanting to tell you…”

Rey furrowed her brow,

“Tell me what?”

Finn was out of courage, he exhaled his defeat,

“Wanted to tell you that if you need anything, I’m next door.”

Rey smiled,

“I know. Thank you Finn.”

Her smile was so radiant, Finn couldn’t help but smile back as he reached for her door,

“I mean ANYTHING. You got me?”

As he shut the door only his head poking through the crack was visible to her. She laughed, slowly force pushing the door closed,

“I got it! Goodnight.”

As the door shut entirely, Finn found himself unable to move from his spot. He stared at the white wood, the artistry immaculate with its carvings, but Finn could care less. To him the beauty worth admiring was on the other side. He just wished he could tell her that. He was so deep in thought he didn’t hear the clomping of boots up the stairs,

“Creeping on Rey again?”

Poe asked indelicately. Finn jumped out of his skin,

“Shhhhh! Come on!”

He scream whispered,

“Sorry.”

Poe answered, not bothering to take a quiet approach. The two started for their rooms,

“I’m guessing you didn’t come clean to her.”

Poe stated, opening his door. Finn respectively opened his, shooting Poe a warning look,

“I’m just… taking my time.”

Poe snorted,

“At this rate, you’ll be dead first.”

Finn heard Poe’s door click shut. He did his best not to angrily slam it. He knew Poe was right, there was no time to waste, but he was afraid. There was a time when Finn was scared of everything, but now he was a general, in charge of saving lives. He had killed, faced death multiple times, and yet he couldn’t tell Rey how he felt after nearly three years. A cruel irony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s vision becomes clear and Finn wrestles with visions of his own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love force visions! I’ve always loved the cave fight in the Empire strikes back so I drew heavily from that!

Chapter 5

Her eyes snapped open, but she was greeted by darkness. Nothingness. Her chest was heavy with the weight of the place. She felt herself sinking, the air growing thinner as she descended. Her heart beat rapidly until it was about to burst out from her skin,

“Breathe.”

She heard Leia’s voice as clear as day in her head. She followed her master’s order. She inhaled and exhaled several times, finding her inner calm. Rey was in control now. She knew she was here for a purpose, and she wouldn’t allow her fear to stop whatever that purpose was. 

“I’m here. Show me, please.”

Rey closed her eyes, allowing the force to flow through her body, down through her arm as she reached her open palm out in front of her.

She stood like that for a moment before a sudden blue flicker appeared beyond her eyelids. It grew brighter as it came closer. Rey sensed a tiny, gentle pulse fluttering above her hand. A smile creeped onto her lips as she felt the smallest touch at the center of her palm. She opened her eyes.

The insect was no bigger than her pinky finger, with slender sharp wings that flashed the most brilliant sky blue with each of its movements. It was so light weight that had it not been for it’s shining wings, Rey wouldn't have felt she was holding anything at all. It looked up at her with its expressionless face, it’s antenna flicking and twitching,

“Hello.”

Rey said, being certain not to move her hand in case the Icari should frighten easily. It’s wings continued to slowly flap, creating bright sparks with its luminescence,

“I think you’ve been trying to show me something. I’m ready to see.”

Miraculously, the creature seemed to understand. It took flight, flittering forward. Rey watched it gain distance from her. The Icari stopped, wavering in the air before turning back to her,

“Oh, you want me to follow. Right.”

Rey said, hoping to have not offended the sentient thing. She quickly caught up with it, and followed where it led.

Finn blinked his eyes, trying to make sense of where he was. It was cold, snow blanketed the ground and was coming down on him too. Thin trees blocked his vision in every direction. He held something heavy in his hand. The metal was cold in his grasp, but he felt heat from its core. The saber. 

“Rey buried this.”

He said, turning it over in his hands. He couldn’t understand why he had it now, or where he was, or how he got there. The sky was dark, but was it from the weather? Was it night? He didn’t have time to consider his surroundings further as he heard the screaming shriek of a lightsaber behind him. Finn knew that sound. He could already see the fiery, unstable glow before he turned around.

He was now face to face with Kylo Ren. The memories came flooding back; the fight on Starkiller base that nearly took his life. Finn instinctively ignited the brilliant blue saber. The heat stung his freezing cold fingers as it rumbled to life. Kylo Ren stood across from him, unmoving; stalking Finn behind his black and silver mask. His crossguard saber, fizzing and spitting as snow hit it, making it look even more evil,

“I can’t wait to slice that thing right out of your hand.”

Finn said, clutching his saber so tightly his knuckles turned white. The heat of the blade near his eyes made him wince,

“You can try.” 

Kylo’s mask made his voice quake like rumbling thunder, but Finn saw past that mask now. That didn’t scare him anymore. He knew the real monster was inside. 

Ren didn’t budge as Finn started to circle him, trying to plan his own strategy,

“You're a traitor.”

Kylo taunted, following Finn with his hidden eyes. Finn ignored him,

“You’re a coward.”

Finn continued to avoid the monsters hazing, but anger festered inside of him,

“You’re nothing. You think there is greatness in you? There isn’t.”

Finn’s heavy breathing was visible in the cold. He clenched his teeth, trying to focus his thoughts,

“You think you can keep her safe?”

Finn froze, his breath caught in his throat. Kylo knew he had Finn right where he wanted him. It was his turn to be the hunter,

“She doesn’t need you. She’s capable of so much more than you could ever dream of.”

“Stop it.”

“You’re just a pawn in everyone’s game. She doesn’t care about you.”

“She does.”

Although Finn couldn’t see his face, he knew Ren was smiling. He never saw the man behind the mask smile, but he knew what that sickening grin would look like. Finn could hear it in his voice,

“How sad. You think she could want you. An insignificant, cowardice, waste like you?”

“You don’t know anything.”

Finn growled, shifting his weight from one side to the other, trying to hold back his hatred from taking over,

“I know everything.”

“No!” 

Finn yelled, his chest heaving now,

“She thinks you're a burden. that was too afraid to make anything of yourself. She could never love you. She despises you!”

Finn lost control, lashing out with bold slashes at the imposing figure before him. Kylo blocked each blow, throwing Finn’s strikes out of rhythm with a thrust of his crossguard. As the blades collided, a symphony of mini explosions erupted under their hands. Finn continued to push Kylo back, never letting up, allowing his rage to keep him fueled. 

As Finn brought the saber down on Kylo’s head, the taller man side stepped out of the way, countering to Finn’s back with ease. Finn knew what would be next, the searing pain he had felt up his spine. The killing blow,

“I won’t make the mistake of letting you live.”

Finn heard Ren say from behind, but Finn was ahead of him this time. All he could think about was watching this creature die,

The next thing Finn knew, he was standing with his arm outstretched, knuckles curling towards a fist. He could feel energy between his fingers. Kylo dropped his saber, hands rising to his throat, clawing at an invisible hand wrapped around it. Finn could hear him sputtering underneath his mask, gasping for air. The power in Finn’s hand was overwhelming. For a moment, he thought he should let go, but then he remembered his own pain and fear when he looked at the person in front of him, and he wanted it gone.

Finn thrust his saber into Kylo’s stomach, letting go of the force choke. Finn quickly drew the blade from his midsection, and the two looked at each other for the briefest moment. Ren then stumbled back a few steps, finally falling to the ground. As his head hit the snow, the mask tumbled off,

Finn’s heart stopped. He dropped the still ignited lightsaber in the snow. It screamed and so did he as he saw the face of Rey lying there, lifeless in all black. Her face colorless, her eyes glazed and empty, staring up at him. He dropped to his knees next to her, scooping her head under his hands,

“No! This isn’t true, I wouldn’t—“

He couldn’t finish. He lifted her into his chest, squeezing her tightly,

“Rey!”

Finn sat up in his bed, sweat drenching his forehead and neck. He swallowed gulps of air to satisfy his need to breathe. He stood immediately, pacing his floor as he tried to wrap his head around his nightmare. He looked at the door of his room. Finn suddenly knew what he had to do; he had to tell her now.

The Icari had been leading Rey through the dark for hours, but she remained patient, keeping stride with each flap of its wing. She felt her feet tiring and her eyes growing heavy, but she kept on.

The Icari’s light was vibrant, but not enough to illuminate the entirety of the nothingness they found themselves in. It seemed to Rey there wasn’t anything to shed light on, but suddenly not too far ahead, she thought she saw something move through the dim blue haze. She nearly stopped, but the Icari only picked up its speed. Rey caught up, now able to make out the form of a person sitting there. It was the cloaked figure, she could feel it.

The Icari stopped, hovering over the person. It’s light drowned their back in a gentle blue glow. Rey approached cautiously, reaching out her hand to touch the figures shoulder. Her fingertips barely brushed the fabric of the cloak when his head snapped in her direction, his hood falling to reveal his princely, dark hair.  
Rey’s hand recoiled as she staggered back a few steps. 

Ben Solo stood up, looking at her with a furrowed brow, though he seemed to stare through her rather than at her. Rey’s mouth was agape and her heartbeat was in her throat.

“Hello?”

His deep voice echoed throughout the place. His eyes wandered past her one way, then the other. His posture was tense,

“B-Ben?”

Rey stuttered, staring up at him in shock. She felt so many things all at once, ones she had tried to bury, suddenly resurface. 

Ben couldn’t hear her. He turned his back to her, taking his seat again. She walked around to face him. His legs were crossed, his hands resting on his knees, eyes closed. Meditative.

Rey couldn’t believe her eyes. It was as if she was seeing a ghost, except to him, she was the ghost. She sat down in front of him,

Rey’s shock had subsided. Now she was filled with excitement, and curiosity, and above all she felt joy. It was bittersweet though, knowing he couldn’t see or hear her. But he could feel her, Rey realized. She needed to tell him she was there.

Rey reached out her hand, hesitating as it hovered over his. Their skin made contact. Ben’s brown eyes flew open, and his hand drew back. For a moment, Rey thought he could see her,

“Who’s there?”

He asked quietly. His dark eyes danced curiously around him, searching. He looked down at his empty hand. Rey watched unreadable thoughts pass on his pale face. She noted the hollowness of his cheeks. He seemed more frail than she remembered, but then again so was she. 

Rey tried to look inside his mind, something that was easy before...whatever this was. She couldn’t connect to him that way here though. He was so close to her but far away somehow. All of this confusion frustrated Rey. What she wanted in this moment was to understand, but nothing made sense. One thing Rey did know, however, was that Ben was alive.

Ben reached his hand out slowly. Rey did the same, until their fingertips met. Ben halted, but did not pull away. As Rey looked up at him she noticed something between them. A never ending barrier on either side. She had seen it before. 

Ben glanced up in the direction of her face. A look of disbelief passed over him, then one of hope quickly replaced it,

“Rey?”

She opened her eyes. Her hand was extended out in front of her as she sat cross legged on her bed. Her breathing was heavy. Her mind raced, her heart fluttered, she felt the fog that had loomed over her for months dissipate.

Rey knew what she had to do; she needed to find Ben. She hopped off her bed, getting down on all fours to look beneath it. Her hand reached for a wooden box, bound by small rope. She quickly untied the knots, and slid the lid casing off. She pulled out a worn black tunic with a hole in the middle. Ben’s. She had brought it back from Exegol, keeping it hidden from Poe and Finn.

She placed it back in the box, then tied it tightly, laying it on the top of her bed. Rey then made her way to her door, as she turned into the hallway she saw Finn, leaving his room,

“Rey.”

The two practically ran to each other,

“Finn. What you said about...If I needed anything.”

Finn smiled, hoping, knowing she’d tell him she needed him,

“Yes, anything.”

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat,

“I need your help with a...mission.”

Finn tried not to show his disappointment,

“Um…”

Rey looked up at him, her eyes shining in the dim hall light. His confidence withered, as it always did when it came to his feelings for her. He conceited,

“Yeah. What do you need?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe discovers some worrisome news

Poe’s eyes recoiled from the sun beams shooting in through his window. He draped his arm across his face to block the golden haze. Last night was a complete and utter failure, and the empty bottle of Corellian Whiskey that lay next to him was there to prove it. 

He grumbled as he turned his back on the window facing the shining towers of Hanna City. His golden tunic was removed from his arms but still latched on around his waist. Even his dark brown boots remained on his feet, dirtying the white satin sheets. 

“Beh beh ayyyt?” he slurred. Clearing his throat, he tried again, “BB-8? What time is it buddy?”

Poe got no response. He opened one of his red eyes. BB-8’s usual power down spot near his dresser was empty,

“BB-8?” Poe finally willed himself to sit up. His astromech droid was nowhere to be found.

The newly appointed general clumsily changed into his comfortable tan button up, lazily tucking it into his trousers.

He gingerly opened his door, careful not to make his throbbing headache worse by making unnecessary noise. He made his way down the hall.

“Finn.” Too loud. Poe grumbled, massaging his temples. No sound came from inside the room. Typical. Poe rolled his eyes, exasperation painted on his face. He winced as he pounded on the door,

“Finn! Up an-at-em!” 

Nothing.

“Ok, buddy, we’ve got some things to get done today!” He proclaimed, barging inside. The room was empty. Finn’s sheets were disheveled, but nothing else was out of place. Poe’s brows furrowed. Other than his bed, it looked like Finn hadn’t been in his room for hours…

It hit Poe like a fleeing speeder bike.

‘Atta’ boy Finn.’

Poe thought as he practically pranced to Rey’s door. He knocked an upbeat rhythm on its surface,

“Hey you kids, I don’t know what went on in here but playtime is over!”

Poe smiled, expecting to hear the all too familiar scramble of bare feet on the floor. He recalled a recent fling with a twi’lek girl he met in a little dive down town. One of the best nights he’d had in a long while; that is, until her Trandoshian husband came home early from some off world “business”. Clearly of the shady kind.

Poe, lost in thought, nearly missed the lack of response from inside the room. Poe’s patience was wearing thin,

“Guys!” He shouted, slamming on the door.

Silence.

“Okay…” he whispered, shielding part of his vision as he opened the door,

“Hello?” He questioned the empty space. He cautiously uncovered his eyes to find no one was there. The only movement came from the wide open window where the drapes flapped in the breeze.

Poe suddenly heard BB-8’s whirring as the little droid sped down the hall,

“Buddy! I was looking for you! Where’s everyone?” Poe asked, chasing after him. BB-8 spun towards Poe on a dime, chirping and beeping as he rolled along,

“Gone? Whad’a’ya mean they’re ‘gone’?”

BB-8 continued on, frantically spewing information at Poe. Clearly there was more going on than Finn and Rey’s disappearing act.

“They took the falcon? Why would they just take it and fly off to who knows where?”

BB-8 ignored his questions, beeping frantically, trying to get to the information he was racing to tell Poe from the start,

“Transmission from Rose and Chewie about what?”

Rose Tico barely evaded an oncoming asteroid as she and Chewie worked together to get as much distance between their little C-24 Sleuth scout ship and the battalion of Tie Fighters that had ambushed them. They seemed to be in the clear for some time, but Rose wasn’t taking any chances of first order troops following them and discovering the Chandrilla base.

Chewie howled an idea as Rose dodged another asteroid. They wouldn’t dare risk traveling further into the field they had used to escape as the projectiles became bigger and faster,

“Good idea Chewie, That’ll throw any stragglers off!” She exclaimed, banking a hard left turn to lead any hidden enemies around the nearby system of Brentaal. 

“Rose! Chewie!” Poe’s usually suave voice was a hoarse shadow of what it normally would be as he sprang over their coms. 

Chewie growled a stress filled hello,

“Poe!” Rose greeted, equally as strained as she surveyed the area,

“Talk to me, what’s going on?” Poe asked,

Chewie roared, using the damaged ship blasters to break past an asteroid Rose could not dodge. The hit was not enough to blow it apart, and the scout ship scraped past, taking on more damage,

“What he said!” Rose exclaimed, motioning for Chewie to take the pilot position. She could smell smoke already filling the cockpit. She needed to make repairs now if they were to ever get back to Chandrilla. She got on her hands and knees, opening the compressor port. Black exhaust momentarily clouded her vision,

“We were ambushed by some Ties! I think we shook ‘em but we’re circling Brentaal to be sure!” She sputtered through coughs, getting to work on the break. Child’s play for her mechanical skill,

“Nice thinking!” Rose could hear the pride in Poe’s voice. Chewie snipped back,

“Sorry, nice thinking CHEWIE…” Poe’s eye roll was audible while correcting his mistake,

“The ties: a random scout team?” Poe asked, shifting focus back to the matter at hand,

“No. Too many, too organized. I think they knew we were coming.” Rose answered, shutting the port and sitting besides Chewie as the co-pilot. She flipped a few switches and the ship was back to a purr instead of a hiss. It’s flight pattern stabilized, giving Chewie a much easier time at the wheel.

“How could they have known? How could they get that kind of intel? They’ve never been bold enough to come this far into the core systems. Poe said, mostly to himself, but Rose answered,

“I don’t know, but we’ve got a bigger problem on our hands.” 

A brief pause hung in the air between them all as Poe waited for Rose to continue,

“Kylo Ren. He’s back.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got some Jedi action heading your way!

Finn watched Rey’s hands flip switches, and press buttons as she prepared the Falcon for landing. Her actions were swift and precise, like she had been doing it all her life.

Rey glanced up at Finn,

“Finn?”

His head snapped up to meet her gaze,

“Yeah?”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Rey’s eyebrow raised. She searched Finn’s face as he scrambled to come back to reality,

“Sorry, I was somewhere else.” He said, shifting focus back to his control panel, “What did you need?”

Rey smirked, “I asked you to engage the stabilizers.”

Finn searched the hundreds of buttons and levers, “uuuuhhhh…” he panicked. His hand wavered above a circular blue button,

“No, the far left switch.” Rey corrected, stifling a laugh. Finn’s cheeks grew hot,

“Nailed it…” he whispered to himself.

As he flipped the small lever, an unnatural clanking sound resonated from the bottom of the ship.

Finn froze, “What was that?”

“Kriff!” Rey exclaimed, tightening her grip on the Steering handles, “It’s the stabilizer hydraulics. I keep patching it, but it never holds. This landing won’t be pretty.”

“I don’t think this thing has seen a ‘pretty’ landing in years.” Finn retorted, strapping himself in. 

As the Falcon began its descent into the thick atmosphere of the planet below, Han Solo’s gold dice clanked and swayed above Rey and Finn’s heads,

“Hold on to something.” Rey managed to say between gritted teeth. Finn’s eyes widened as he saw their only landing options were a rocky, mountainous island or a vast, wild ocean. The sky was blue, and the duel suns shined gold straight ahead,

“Well, at least if we die, it’s a beautiful place to go.” Finn winced as the air became more turbulent.

A series of loud crashing sounds could be heard from within the cargo hold and the personal quarters.

Rey could feel the ship coming in too hot, but she couldn’t regain total control without the stabilizers. They were hurtling towards a particularly rocky cliff side surrounded by huts of the indigenous inhabitants. She pulled back on the steering mechanism to increase their height so as not to smash into one of the homes. It was going to be close. Rey closed her eyes, reaching out through the force for an extra push.

Finn noticed, and closed his eyes as well, trying desperately to feel that connection Rey had described in their lessons. 

The Falcons belly scraped the top of the roof, sending a few stones into the ocean below. The hit also slowed the Falcon just enough to attempt a landing. Rey used all of her strength to swing the Falcon back around to the center of the island where the ground was more forgiving. She hoped the landing gears could handle the speed of their touchdown.

The Falcon screamed as it contacted the rocky surface, skipping along it like a stone on water. Finn took Rey’s hand, squeezing it tightly. 

Finally, they sputtered to a halt, dangerously looming near a cliff side. They could even hear the waves crashing on the side of the stone,

“Ouch.” Rey hissed, pulling her hand from Finn’s grip. She shook off the lack of blood flow to her fingers,

“Sorry.” Finn said, shaking his own dizziness away,

A small bird-like creature landed in front of their viewing window. It’s body was far too big for flight, but it somehow had managed it. It’s giant black eyes looked down upon the two pilots with an almost hypnotic gaze,

“Welcome to Ach-to.” Rey removed her safety restraints and Finn followed suit. The two headed into the body of the Falcon to check out the damages. As they made their way down the main corridor, Rey happened to glance into Chewie’s living quarters. The room was now completely disheveled. Memorabilia was spewed across the floor,

“I’m so sorry Chewie.” Rey whispered as though the Wookiee was there with them as she carefully stepped around the trinkets and into the small space, “I better try to salvage this before we head back.” 

Finn nodded, “I’ll head down to the cargo hold.” He watched her kneel down to pick up some shard of metal and it’s display case. He had a feeling she needed a moment to herself.

Rey placed the artifact, which appeared to be a spear head, back on display. She picked up his bowcaster ammo, placing it back inside its bag on the bed. 

She worked diligently and with care, trying to put things back where she believed they had gone. She didn’t set out to snoop through his things, but what she had found did interest her. With each new thing she touched, she saw pieces of Chewies past. His joy’s, his pain, his loss. She found several old holo-photos of a young Chewie with other Wookies she did not know.

As she moved to set it down on a crooked shelf, she accidentally stepped on another Holo-photo. The image lit up beneath her feet, refracted and warped. Rey picked it up gently, turning it right side up. The image cleared. Her heart panged in her chest as her eyes settled on Han Solo. He was younger than she had ever seen him, but she couldn’t deny his smug personality shining through in the image. His eyes twinkled with mischief. His classic half grin on full display. He leaned on Chewie’s arm, looking down at what Chewie held in his big paws. A small boy, maybe only 5 years old with dark wavy hair, smiling up at the Wookiee, pulling on the hair under his chin. 

Rey knew it was Ben. It seemed so strange to see physical proof of his past. She had known of these relationships he’d had from their force connections, but the irony of her going on Ach-to to find him, and stumbling upon this: it felt like fate.

She placed the holo-photo on the shelf next to the others, then went off to find Finn. She didn’t have to look far. The gangplank was down, and Finn stood right outside, staring up at the underbelly of the Falcon,

“How’s it looking?” Rey asked, nervous to hear his response,

“Well, not bad all things considered. We’ll definitely need to give her a polish. The Stabilizers on the other hand…”

Rey grumbled, “I know...I’m just not sure what more I can do. Especially here.” 

Finn observed the surroundings. The wind was strong and cool. Water occasionally sprayed his skin as a large wave crested against the rocks. As he turned, he noticed several creatures staring at him from the huts they had nearly collided with,

“They don’t look too happy.” Finn said, motioning towards the short beings,

“They’re the caretakers of this island. Luke had lived among them for years. They don’t particularly like me.” Rey replied, smiling and waving at them. They shook their heads and groaned in response,

“See?” Rey sighed.

“I can see why Luke would pick a place like this to hide.”

“It’s not just that. This place is an ancient home to one of the first Jedi temples.”

Finn breathed the thick air, “It does feel...different here. I’m not sure what it is.”

Rey smiled and nodded at him, “It does. I sensed something here when I went to find Luke. It’s so full of-“

“Balance.” Finn finished. Rey beamed at him, impressed with his growing senses.

“Balance.” She repeated, “In my dreams I saw something I had seen here before.”

“What is it?” Finn asked, engaged in her every word. Rey was careful with what she had to say. Nerves crept up in her throat. Her mission here was something that she didn’t expect Finn would understand. She definitely didn’t think he could accept it, but she had no one else she trusted enough to be there with her,

“I saw a doorway. A closed one. It almost looked like a wall of ice. It’s a place that Luke Skywalker warned me was full of darkness, but when I looked…” Rey paused collecting her thoughts. Finn nodded, urging her to continue,

“I couldn’t feel anything. It was a void.”

“And your dreams lead you here?”

“Yes, I’m sure of it.” 

“But why? What does this all mean?” Finn asked, his brows knitted together. Rey’s breath hitched. She didn’t know what to say,

“I don’t know.” She replied, trying to move on. She started up the steep hill, towards where she first met Luke, “This way, we need to be quick if we want to make it before night fall.”

Finn quickly bounded in front of her, stopping her in her tracks,

“Rey?” Finn’s expression had suspicion written all over it. Rey just looked up at him with false innocence,

“There’s something you’re not telling me isn’t there?” He kept his gaze fixed on her hazel eyes, looking for signs of deceit. This time she didn’t fall into his trap, and opted for ambiguity,

“I don’t know what I’ll find there, but I know I have to look.”

Her answer didn’t fully satisfy him, but he let her pass, and he followed without another question. He knew that Rey was keeping something from him, and he figured time would soon tell.

Hours passed as they marched up the cliff side and Finn continued to feel the power emanating from the place. It grew stronger the further they climbed. Finn’s legs now ached from the constant uphill walking,

“Maybe, we should stop for some water.” Finn suggested, eyeing a flat rock that would be good for resting. Rey shook her head, 

“The suns will start setting in the next few hours. These ledges are dangerous at night.” 

Finn ignored her, claiming the squatty stone for himself, “come on! What better place to do a quick lesson? You got training here, so why not pass on what you learned here?”

Rey looked up towards their destination, then back at Finn, giving him a half hearted smile,

“Alright, but only for a bit.” 

She made her way to his side, pulling his shoulder back to correct his posture. Finn’s heartbeat quickened under her touch,

“Why don’t we try again where we left off.” Rey stated, circling him to check his form. Finn crossed his legs and rested his palms upward on his knees. He recalled Rey telling him to accept the energy around him with open hands. He always had a tendency to grab rather than receive.

Finn closed his eyes,

“What do you see?” Rey asked, remembering when Luke had first asked her that same question. She unawaringly glanced around for a weed to smack Finn’s hand with. Finn was quiet for a moment, trying to look for something behind his closed eyelids,

“Don’t look for it Finn,” Rey spoke gently, watching the tension on his face, “let it find you.”

Finn sensed the swell of the waves below him. It felt like the tide was in his chest now. It rose and fell with his breath. He could see it,

“I see the water, the tide is getting high.”

“That’s good Finn.” Rey whispered,

“I see the water rising, raining down onto the dirt as it crashes.” 

A sudden spray from the ocean below hit their backs. Rey grinned,

“I can see the caretakers. They’re fixing a hut. And those bird things are fighting over a fish.” He laughed as he could see the porgs take flight. He watched them fly up the hills, 

“There’s a tree...no. There used to be a tree?”  
Finn second guessed what he saw,

“Don’t question it.” Rey reassured,

“There was a tree. It’s a pile of ash.” Finn could see the wind carrying the black soot into the water. Some of the ash drifted into a dark cavern near the beach. Suddenly Finn was looking down into it,

“There’s a hole. Some kind of…” he searched for the word, “a well.”

Rey’s face fell as he went on,

“It’s so dark.” Finn’s face twisted into one of fear, “I feel like I’m sinking.”

Finn sunk lower into the well, the darkness seemed never ending, until,

“I see you. But you’re not alone.”

Finn could see Rey looking at him, trying to say something. Her eyes were desperate. She was drowning. Hands were rising out of the water pulling her down,

“Rey!” Finn screamed. His eyes flew open and he fell forward off the rock, landing on his side. His face was drenched with sweat—no—water,

“It’s alright Finn!” Rey helped him to his feet. His legs shook beneath him “What did you see?”

“They were drowning you!” He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all,

“Who was?”

“I couldn’t see them. I—I don’t know.”

Rey looked back up the hill, the direction of the well Finn had just seen. He read her expression,

“Rey I don’t like this. Whatever I just saw, what if it happens?”

“We came all this way Finn. My visions have to end. I need you to trust me.”

“I do. I do trust you. But when will you learn to trust me?”

Rey hesitated,

“You know I do.”

“Really? Because I know you’ve been hiding things.”

Rey bit the inside of her cheek. She clenched her fists trying to contain all of her reactions within her fingers. Finn continued,

“I’ve tried to get closer to you Rey, but you push me away. You push everyone away!”

Rey’s defenses were up, but she couldn’t hold her resolve much longer. Finn could see the frustration behind her eyes but he pressed on,

“I’ve silently watched you wither away these past few months, pretending nothing is wrong, but I can’t just watch anymore!”

“What do you want me to say Finn? What do you want to hear?” She retaliated,

Now it was Finn’s turn to go silent. He had never seen Rey lose control with him before,

“Do you want me to say that I feel like I’m withering away? Well I do. I am!” Rey stared up at him intensely. They both stood in silence for a moment,

“These dreams, or visions; whatever they are, they’re a part of what's been plaguing me!”

Rey’s tone softened as she saw the worry Finn had for her,

“I asked you to come with me because I do trust you. I need you to accept that why I’m here is important.”

Finn swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He cautiously put his hand on her shoulder,

“Ok.” He said quietly. She nodded, giving a wordless apology to him,

“Thank you.”

Finn wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. The fight loomed over them like a passing storm, but was soon overcome with light.

“The suns are going down soon, we better get you there quickly.” Finn stated, releasing her. He still felt so much fear for her, but he was glad he was there if she needed him. 

Rey nodded in agreement, “It’s just over that ridge.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting some where guys!

Finn and Rey looked down into the dark pit that seemed to have no end. The hair on the back of Finn’s neck stood on end as he heard what he thought was whispering coming from its depths. Rey noticed him shake it off,

“I hear it too.”

“What is it saying?” He asked bending down further over the edge,

“Careful!” Rey exclaimed, putting her hand on his chest to stop him. She remembered her fall the last time she got too close. To her it was almost a pull. 

The touch of Rey’s hand made Finn’s heart flutter. Luckily she didn’t notice, “What are they saying?” He repeated, trying to keep his composure,

“I don’t know. It’s probably some ancient language. Not sure if anyone alive would speak it.”

Finn looked at her, eyes wide, “So what? They’re like...ghosts?”

“Maybe.” Rey answered, taking one last look down the chasm. Not even the last beams from the setting suns reached the water below, “Come on. Last time I found a small entryway just past this ridge. A lot better than taking a swim.”

Rey headed off, leaving Finn alone with the ghostly voices. A shiver ran up his spine, and he quickly darted after her.

Rey was careful to watch her footing along the narrow cliff side. Her shoulder blades created mini avalanches of pebbles as she inched her back across the surface. Finn was close behind. His wider frame made the trek much more difficult, plus the sky around them had become increasingly dark with clouds, so trying to see his next step was nearly impossible,

“Clearly someone wasn’t meant to find this.” He said, taking his final step. The path opened up, leading to a passage just large enough for him to duck into. A wooden club, blackened on the end from fire sat on a rock carved shelf,

“But clearly someone did.” Rey replied with a smug grin. Finn reached for the makeshift lantern, meant to light the way,

“You can set it off with your lightning.”

Rey stopped in her tracks,”What do you mean?”

Finn hesitated after her strong reaction, “You know.” He then mimicked her force lightning with a series of what he would describe as “lightning noises”.

“No, that’s dark side energy. I can’t go there again.”

“Well how are we supposed to see down there? There’s not even any moonlight anymore.”

Wordlessly Rey ignited her yellow saber, instantly lighting the cave’s path. Finn nodded following her down the uneven steps,

“Should’ve seen that coming.”

The pair made their way down the winding path. Finn watched the walls, seeing thousands of carvings of circles within circles. Some ancient scriptures written along the curve of the lines,

“You said that your force lightning is a dark side ability, but does that necessarily make it bad?” Finn asked, tracing a carving with his finger,

“You saw what happened. I thought I had killed Chewie. Besides that, there were people on that ship. Now they’re gone.”

Finn recalled the troopers he had seen entering those transports. They were like him, barely more than kids, knowing nothing other than the first order. But he also remembered something Rey had told him many times while they trained together on Chandrila,

“But the force is balanced. So...light and dark...it’s all still apart of one thing.” For a moment Finn remembered his dream from last night. Seeing Rey under Kylo Ren’s mask. Rey: the epitome of light, was still capable of immense darkness. He had seen hints of it in her. Maybe he was capable of it too.

Rey continued walking in silence, unsure of how to respond. Finn was completely right in his assessment, but Rey couldn’t admit to him how afraid she was of her own power. Her draw to the dark side was sometimes irresistible. It took all of her strength and morality to resist the temptation,

“The force Is balance, but we are it’s vessel, Finn. And we are not balanced. The only thing we can control is our own will.”

Finn shook his head, confusion settling on his face, “But the texts say we’re all still carried along by the will of the force. So which is it, our will or the force’s?”

Rey didn’t have time to answer as the walls suddenly widened with their steps. The giant cavern around them lay eerily silent. No light came from the opening high above them. The giant pool that lay in the center lay dormant. Not a single ripple interrupted its surface, making it look more like glass than water. Even the ocean which was directly behind them seemed to make no sound. 

Finn’s mouth hung open as he took everything in. The feeling it gave him was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Just as Rey had said, this place was like a void. His head was simultaneously crystal clear yet full of white noise. Both he and Rey’s gaze eventually landed on the wall that lay in front of them. Rey handed him her saber,

“This is it.” She said as they approached it, “This had to be.”

Finn watched Rey’s reflection in the wall closely as she touched her hand to its surface. He felt unsettled to see that instead of seeing their faces staring back at them, it was their own backs.

Just as she remembered, it was cold under her fingers. Far colder than the water behind her. Suddenly her reflection turned into thousands in front of her. Finn gasped, tightening his grip on the saber hilt. His reflection remained unchanged, but Rey’s seemed to go on forever,

“What is this?” Finn asked in amazement,

“A portal...I think...I hope.” Rey stammered focusing her energy on her own reflections. The last time she was here, her experience ended in nothing but disappointment. Her feeling then of aloneness was overwhelming, and even now it creeped back into her chest. The only one able to fill the void that night was—

“Show me why I’ve come. Please.”

She had the urge to hold her breath, but she fought it off, having learned so much about her own abilities. She chose to breath into the task at hand in order to channel whatever the force had in store. 

Finn had not yet learned these lessons, and unknowingly held his. Finn’s knuckles turned white as he kept Rey’s saber ready for whatever was about to happen. 

Rey kept her eyes fixed on what lay ahead. She tried to keep her mind clear of expectations though some krept up. Would it be a flash of blue from an Icari? Would the wall open for her? Would she see him sitting there like in her dream?

Nothing.

Just like her dreams early on. She could see nothing. Nothing but herself.

Alone.

“I don’t understand.” Rey peeled her hand away, then placed it on the wall again. This time she closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them.

Again, nothing.

Finn looked around the room, searching for a sign of any change. He shined the light saber towards the pool. Had he not been looking closely he may not have noticed the carvings on the floor. They were just like the ones in the stairway,

“Rey.” He said, kneeling down for a better look. Rey hurried to see what he had found,

“These markings are just like what was in the hall. These circles and triangles. Even the writing.”

Rey cocked her head at them, racking her brain for where else she had seen such things,

“There was something like this somewhere.” It suddenly dawned on her. “I was talking with master Luke near where he meditated. We sat by a small pool in some sort of old temple. These same markings were there.”

Rey reached her hand into the water. It wasn’t cold like she expected it would be. The ocean spray earlier was much colder than this. Yet the water wasn’t warm like it would be if the suns had heated it. It almost felt like there was no water at all. She suddenly recalled that, although it had shocked her to fall into it, it hadn’t felt cold or warm when she had been there the first time either. 

“Rey.” Finn said, snapping her out of her daze. She looked over at him, but he had his sights set on the reflection wall. Rey looked back at it to find her reflection of herself and Finn angled as though they were sitting on top of the wall. Defying gravity in a way on the other side.

Rey’s eyes widened with recognition. She slowly reached her finger down into the water, watching her reflection on the wall. As it touched the surface, she saw the ripple echo into the reflection. She could see Finn’s face too as he looked down into the water. 

It hit her. The wall wasn’t the portal. It was the portal's reflection. Its shadow.

She stood quickly, looking up to the stormcloud sky above her through the opening,

“I was pulled where I should have been looking.”

“What?” Finn asked, still defensively holding onto the saber which hummed with his quick motion to stand. 

“Last time, it felt like I was pulled down. I fell into the pool. The force was guiding me, but I hadn’t realized it. I didn’t know what to look for!”

Rey’s hopes rose and her pulse quickened. She tore off her brown knitted vest she had found on board a scavenged cruiser. 3P0 had described it as a Tatooine blend. She also removed her hip/leg holsters that she was given as a girl by Unkar Plutt. The only “gift” he ever gave her.

“What are you doing?” Finn asked, finally allowing his tensed arms to relax, “You’re not going in there.” He half asked and half pleaded her not to,

“I am.” The last thing she removed was her ankle high brown boots. Her outfit had dwindled down to a light grey, short sleeved tunic, dirty arm wraps, and tan calf length trousers. Finn was surprised to see that she bared a strange scar on her upper arm where she normally wore an arm cuff. Had she been hiding it?

“I know this is what you came here to find, but what about what I had seen up there? In that vision thing?”

“Like you said, this is what I’m here for, I can’t leave without trying.” 

“And if trying gets you killed?”

The two stared at each other for a moment, taking in the gravity of the situation. Rey thought about what to say, not only as Finn’s friend but as his master,

“One of two things will happen. One: I succeed. Two: I fail. Whatever either option looks like isn’t up to me or you. Giving up is not an option.”

“What if I need you alive?” Finn asked, not able to stop himself before it was too late.

Rey stared at him, unpacking what he said. 

Finn had just dunked his toe in the proverbial water, there was no going back now, “I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t come back.”

Rey slowly approached him until they were mere inches from each other. She then embraced him in a tight hug. He was careful not to singe one of her three hair buns with her own saber as he held her tightly. 

“I’ve told you before, we will see each other again. I promise.”

She pulled away, and he reluctantly let her go,

“I’ll come with you.” Finn called out to her as she made her way to the edge of the water,

“The alliance needs you Finn. Poe needs you.”

“They need you too. We need a Jedi.”

Rey thought back to when she had told Luke the exact same thing. She finally realized what he meant 

“No you don’t.”

Before Finn could reply, Rey dove into the water’s depths.


End file.
